Cooking with Love
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Min Yoongi adalah Namja yang sempurna. Tapi dari semua kelebihannya, Yoongi punya kekurangan yakni tak bisa memasak. Dan kini Yoongi tengah berjuang menjadi sempurna dimata sang sang suami tercinta. Apakah usaha Yoongi kini akan berhasil?" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.8 :** **I saw that you were perfect and so i loved you. Then i saw that you were not perfect and i loved you even more.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cooking With Love**

 **A fanfic by** **A_MiniMini'S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Marriage Life**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Park Jimin terbangun saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan sinar terang sang surya menyapa indera penglihatannya. Jimin menoleh ke samping dan mendapati tempat yang biasanya sang istri tiduri telah kosong.

'Dia sudah bangun,' ia bergumam dalam hati dengan seulas senyum dibibir tebalnya. Meregangkan otot, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin sudah berada di dapur. Ia memperhatikan istrinya yang terlihat kesusahan. Bagi Jimin, Park Yoongi pandai dalam segala hal. Dan pertama kali melihatnya Jimin langsung jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu. Dan tanpa sadar Jimin tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Akh! _Apara_!"

Suara kesakitan Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Ia langsung berlari kearah Yoongi saat melihat jari telunjuk Yoongi mengeluarkan darah.

"Sayang! kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga jarimu berdarah!" Ucapnya panik. Sang istri, Park Yoongi meringis lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jariku hanya tidak sengaja teriris pisau, jangan cemas," ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menghirup nafas lalu menghisap jari telunjuk Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi memerah. "Jangan cemas bagaimana, kau melukai dirimu, Sayang," ucapnya lalu menuntun Yoongi menuju meja makan dan mendudukan Yoongi disalah satu kursi. Yoongi hanya diam menurut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang sempurna untukmu, Jimin _ie_ " ucap Yoongi sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang mengobati jari tangannya.

Mendengar itu Jimin menatap yoongi lalu tersenyum. Yoongi punya satu kekurangan. Yoongi tidak bisa memasak. "Dengarkan aku sayang," Memberi jeda. Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dan menatap dalam mata indah di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah sempurna untukku Yoongi, jadi jangan memaksakan diri demi menjadi sempurna di mataku. Bagaimana pun kekuranganmu, kau tetap menjadi sempurna untukku Yoongi," Ucap Jimin mantap.

Entah harus bagaimana Yoongi merespon perkataan Jimin. Tapi mau bagaimana pun memasak adalah hal yang paling ingin Yoongi kuasai. Dia hanya ingin Jimin menikmati masakan rumah buatannya, bukan makanan yang dibuat orang lain ataupun _fast food_.

"Sayang?" Panggil Jimin halus begitu Yoongi tidak merespon ucapannya. Namja cantik itu malah menunduk dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan. Jimin hanya khawatir jika Yoongi melukai dirinya sendiri. Karena menggunakan pisau dapur bukan keahlian Yoongi.

"..."

"Ucapkan sesuatu sayang, jangan buat aku khawatir."

"Jim, kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya Yoongi balas menatap Jimin. Ada kekecewaan di tatapan Yoongi dan itu membuat Jimin merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba memasak untukmu. Aku ingin memastikan kau makan dengan baik. Aku ingin membuatmu merindukan masakan rumah, Jimin. Apa kau mengerti rasanya seorang istri saat tahu suaminya memuji masakan yang orang lain buat? Tidak kan Jim?" Akhirnya Yoongi mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ia hanya merasa ingin seperti istri pada umumnya. Melayani suami dengan baik.

Jimin terdiam. Benar. Dia tidak tahu perasaan Yoongi saat ia memuji masakkan istri sahabatnya Kim Taehyung, saat makan malam kemarin. Dirinya yang terang-terangan memuji masakan Kim Jungkook enak. Betapa jahat dirinya sudah melukai hati Yoongi tanpa sadar. "Maafkan aku Yoongi," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia diam menunduk seolah lantai lebih menarik daripada Jimin. "Aku minta maaf sudah menyakitimu tanpa sadar," Ucap Jimin lagi, Namun Yoongi masih enggan untuk menatapnya membuat Jimin gemas.

"Sayang lihat aku," ucapnya dengan menyentuh dagu Yoongi memaksa agar Yoongi menatapnya.

"... lupakan saja," Ujar Yoongi dengan menjauhkan tangan Jimin dari dagunya. Jimin tahu Yoongi kecewa padanya. Suami macam apa ia yang malah tidak mendukung istrinya?

"Ayo kita bicarakan ini baik-baik Yoong _ie_. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau kau memaksakan diri, aku tidak mau kau terluka," Yoongi menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap Jimin.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak memaksakan diri Jim? Ini keinginanku," Berdebat tidak akan menyelesaikan perkara. Jimin menarik Yoongi dan memeluknya.

"Ok. Kau, ku ijinkan memasak," Yoongi yang berada dipelukan Jimin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi dengan syarat," Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Yoongi tidak sabar.

"Kau harus belajar lebih dulu pada ahlinya. Aku akan mencarikan guru memasak untukmu, bagaimana?" Dan senyuman manis tercipta di bibir tipis Yoongi.

"Terimakasih Jimin _ie_ ," ucapnya sambil memeluk Jimin. Jimin hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku kan?" Yoongi melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Yoongi yang kemudian bangun dari duduknya,

"Sayang kau mau kemana?" Yoongi menatap Jimin. "Membersihkan kekacauan yang kubuat. Maaf Jimin _ie_ sarapannya gagal," ucap Yoongi yang menatap nanar omelet yang sudah gosong itu.

Jimin menyusul Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku tidak ingin sarapan yang kau buat sayang, biarkan para _maid_ yang membersihkannya., ujar Jimin sambil mengecup bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak butuh bertanya. Karena ia tahu apa yang Jimin mau. Karena ciuman di bahu memiliki arti _'meminta ijin untuk bercumbu'_. Ya setidaknya pagi ini biarpun Yoongi gagal membuat omelet untuk sarapan suaminya. Yoongi masih bisa memberikan 'Sarapan' yang lain untuk sang suami. Kita doakan saja Park _Sajangnim_ hari ini tidak telat untuk ke kantor karena 'sarapan' paginya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Dua hari setelah pembicaraan Jimin dengan Yoongi tentang kursus memasak. Yoongi kini tengah duduk tegang di ruang tamu _mansion_ keluarga Park. Yoongi tegang karena pagi tadi, sebelum Jimin berangkat ke Amerika, ia berkata pada Yoongi jika Guru les memasaknya akan datang di jam makan siang. Sungguh menunggu kedatangan sang Guru membuat Yoongi begitu _nervous,_ Yoongi yang terlahir dengan otak _genius,_ pandai disegala bidang ini, malu jika orang lain melihat ketidaksempurnaannya.

"Maaf Nyonya Park, Tamu anda sudah datang," Ucap seorang _Maid._

"Ah, suruh dia masuk, _Ajhuma_." Yoongi mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan se _rileks_ mungkin. Namja bertubuh mungil dan berkulit pucat itu membenarkan duduknya.

"Yoongiiii~~~~~~~" Panggil seorang namja cantik saat berada di ruang tamu _mansion_ keluarga Park. Mata Yoongi membola saat melihat namja cantik yang ada didepannya.

"Jin _Hyung..._ " Yoongi berlari menghambur untuk memeluk sahabat yang sudah lama tak ia temui ini.

Kim seokjin adalah C _elebrity_ _Chef_ terkenal dunia yang berasal dari Korea selatan. Seokjin dan Yoongi memang bersahabat sejak dibangku SMA sampai kuliah. Mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama yakni _E_ _conomic Business._ Yoongi yang memang suka dengan ilmu _Business_ dan Seokjin yang terpaksa mengambil jurusan tersebut karena orangtuanya.

4 tahun yang lalu semenjak acara kelulusannya, Seokjin hijrah ke Amerika bersama sang kekasih yang tak lain adalah sahabat dekat Jimin yakni Kim Namjoon. Lagi-lagi karena orang tua Seokjin yang tak merestui hubungan sesama jenisnya bersama Namjoon, membuat dua insan yang sedang dimabuk kasmaran itu nekat kawin lari. Mereka akhirnya menikah di Amerika dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Negeri Paman Sam tersebut.

Namjoon yang memang seorang _genius_ dan pekerja keras, mampu mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri di Amerika. Sedangkan Jin yang memang hobi memasak dari kecil, akhirnya bisa meraih cita-cita yang ia impikan selama ini. Berkat keisengannya ikut acara _Reallity Show_ memasak, Jin kini menjadi salah satu C _elebrity Chef_ ternama didunia, Namja pecinta _pink_ itu sering mengisi berbagai acara memasak di TV Amerika. Puluhan buku tentang memasak pun berhasil ia terbitkan. Dan jangan lupa sahabat Yoongi ini kini memiliki 5 _restoran_ _High_ _class_ di Amerika.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa seorang _Celebrity Chef_ _y_ ang terkenal ini, bisa ada dirumah keluarga Park?" Yoongi menyilangkan kakinya dan berlagak merajuk kepada sang sahabat karena tak mengabari kedatangannya.

"Tanyakan pada suami tercintamu itu, dia dengan seenaknya menghubungiku, menyuruhku membatalkan semua acaraku di station TV lalu memaksaku pulang ke Korea untuk mengajari istri tercintanya memasak. "

" _Jeongmalyo_ _?_ Jimin melakukan itu?" Ucap Yoongi tak percaya jika suaminya itu ternyata benar-benar serius mencarikan guru memasak terbaik untuknya.

"Ya, kau pikir siapa lagi orang gila yang mau mengahmbur-hamburkan uang jutaan dolar hanya untuk mengganti kontrakku yang dibatalkan begitu saja di beberapa Station TV? Kurasa hanya Park _S_ _ajangnim_ yang terhormat yang mau melakukan hal konyol itu demi istri tercintanya," Mendengar penjelasan Jin membuat Yoongi merasa sangat dicintai oleh suaminya. Semburat merah nampak di pipi Yoongi. Ia menunduk menutupi pipinya yang bersemu merah.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Dua orang Namja cantik nan manis kini tengah berada di dapur mewah _Mansion_ keluarga Park dengan _apron_ yang menempel ditubuh mereka masing-masing. Semua bahan-bahan dan peralatan memasak sudah berada di atas meja _counter_ dapur. Yoongi merasa sedikit grogi, ia takut akan menghancurkan dapurnya saat memulai memasak nanti.

"Kenapa kau tegang sekali, Yoon?" Tanya Jin saat melihat sahabatnya itu berdiri dengan kaku.

"Ah, _Ani_ _-_ _geunyang_ _\- s_ edikit _nervous_ saja."

"Dengarkan Aku Yoongi, memasak itu tidak susah, kau hanya butuh memasukkan semua bahan makanan sesuai resep dan masukkan semua bumbu sesuai takaran."

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya _Hyung_ tapi tetap saja gagal."

"Itu karena kau tegang dan grogi. Kau tahu kunci utama untuk menghasilkan masakan enak dan lezat itu apa?" Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Jin memberikan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kuncinya adalah Cinta Yoongi."

"Apa hubungannya cinta dan masakan _Hyung?_ Aku jadi bingung."

" _Cooking with lov_ e, memasak dengan cinta, Jika seseorang memasak dengan cinta, ikhlas, ceria dan dalam keadaan bahagia maka masakannya pasti sangat lezat. Itulah mengapa masakan ibu kita tak ada duanya didunia, karena ibu kita memasak masakannya dengan penuh rasa cinta kasih kepada keluarganya. Ah, Aku jadi merindukan masakan ibuku." Terang Jin dengan mata sedikit berkabut karena mendadak mengingat Ibunya yang sudah 4 tahun ini tak ia temui.

" _Hyung..."_

"Ah...sudahlah kenapa acara memasak kita jadi _mel_ _l_ _ow_ begini? Jadi, intinya kenapa masakanmu selalu gagal, itu karena kau melakukannya dengan gugup dan rasa tertekan. Seseorang yang ahli dalam memasak pun jika _m_ _ood_ nya buruk bisa dipastikan masakan yang dihasilkannyapun akan tidak enak dan lezat Yoongi. _So_ kau pasti bisa, sekarang rileks-kan tubuhmu. Memasaklah penuh dengan cinta untuk suamimu. Hari ini kita akan membuat masakan yang _simple_ saja ok?"

Yoongi memulai memasak dengan santai. Ia mendengarkan semua penjelasan Jin tentang cara mencuci sayur yang benar, memilih sayur dan daging yang bagus. Lalu cara memotong sayur yang benar, menggoreng telur yang pas, merebus sayur yang ideal dan beberapa teknik dasar memasak lainnya. Yoongi melakukan arahan Jin dengan senang hati dan bahagia. Sungguh baru kali ini ia merasakan bahagia saat memasak, ia tak merasakan rasa tertekan sama sekali saat jari-jarinya memulai meracik semua bahan yang ada di atas counter dapurnya. Bersyukurlah sang suami yang mempunyai ide menjadikan Jin sebagai guru memasaknya, hingga membuat Yoongi tak harus canggung saat menghadapi guru memasakknya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Seminggu sudah Jin tinggal di _mansion_ keluarga Park untuk mengajari Nyonya Park Yoongi memasak. Dan sudah seminggu pula Yoongi sudah belajar aneka ragam jenis masakan yang menurut sang Guru memasak Jin hasilnya sungguh memuaskan.

Hari ini Jin harus segera kembali ke Amerika, sesuai janjinya pada Jimin dulu, jika ia hanya bisa mengajari Yoongi selama seminggu penuh karena ia tak bisa meninggalkan Namjoon -suaminya- terlalu lama.

Yoongi kini tengah berjalan menuju _counter_ dapur dengan di ikuti _maid_ nya yang menenteng beberapa kantong plastik belanjaan Yoongi. Ya, sepulang dari mengantar Jin ke Bandara, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk belanja berbagai jenis bahan masakan, karena hari ini suaminya akan kembali dari Luar negerisetelah seminggu meninggalkannya untuk masalah bisnis. Yoongi ingin memberikan kejutan pada sang suami yang rencananya akan sampai di Korea sekitar jam 8 malam.

"Apa hari ini, anda akan memasak untuk makan malam, Nyonya?" Tanya Seorang _maid_ pada Yoongi yang tengah memasang _apron_ warna biru tua pada tubuhnya.

"Emm, Hari ini Jimin akan pulang _Ajhuma_ , aku akan memasak _kimchi, bibimbap,_ _japjae, bulgogi, sondubu,_ _jjukumi, Dakjuk,_ dan juga sup Gingseng," Ujar Yoongi dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan kami membantu anda memasak Nyonya, Anda akan kelelahan memasak begitu banyak menu sekaligus," Ucap _Ajhuma_ Lee dengan khawatir.

"Walaupun aku berperan sebagai seorang istri disini, tetapi aku tetaplah seorang _namja_ _,_ _Ajhuma_ , aku tak akan lelah hanya karena memasak."

"Baiklah Nyonya panggil kami jika Anda butuh bantuan."

"Ok."

Jemari terampil Yoongi segera memulai acara memasaknya. Dengan penuh rasa cinta dan rasa bahagia. Yoongi memulai memotong sayuran yang sudah ia bersihkan sebelumnya. Memasak semua bahan masakan sesuai yang diajarkan Jin padanya. Walaupun tubuh Yoongi berpeluh karena asap yang mengepul dari masakannya, Yoongi tak keberatan, ia bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa memasakan masakan untuk suaminya.

Hampir 3 jam Yoongi berkutat didalam dapur, dan akhirnya semua menu masakan yang ia buat sudah tersaji dan tertata indah diatas meja makan. Yoongi tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju kamarnya untuk melaksanakan ritual mandi. Karena sebentar lagi sang suami tercinta akan sampai dirumah. Yoongi tak mau suami bantetnya itu melihat wajah dekilnya dan juga memcium bau keringatnya akibat kegiatan memasaknya tadi.

30 menit sudah Yoongi berada didalam kamar mandi. Kini ia tengah keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan mengenakan _bathrobe_ di tubuhnya. Semerbak aroma wangi yang menyegarkan, menguar dari dalam tubuh mungilnya. Wajah Yoongi pun tampak lebih segar dan _relax._

 _'Ceklek'_ suara pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka. Membuat Yoongi sedikit terkaget.

"Sayang, Aku pulang-" Jimin menghambur memeluk sang istri yang tengah terkaget akan kedatangan sang suami.

"Kau sudah sampai? Bukannya kau bilang sampai rumah jam 8?" tanya Yoongi sembari membalas pelukan sang suami.

"Aku sangat merindukan istriku ini. Makanya aku menyuruh pilotnya untuk melajukan pesawatnya dengan cepat."

"Ishhh. Gombal, kau pikir Taksi, eoh?"

"He he he. Aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Tadi aku pikir jalanan menuju bandara macet, ternyata lancar. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu _Honey."_

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Jimin _ie_."

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar Sayang. Aku ingin mengisi ulang dayaku, Aku benar-benar lemas, _mood_ ku benar-benar buruk, jika kau tak berada disampingku. Dan bisa kupastikan lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kemanapun aku pergi," Jimin semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pingang sang istri dan menaruh kepalanya di pundaknya, menghirup aroma sabun yang keluar dari tubuh sang istri. Yoongi membalas pelukan sang suami dengan memberikan usapan-usapan di rambut bagian belakang suaminya.

"Jimin, kau pasti lelahkan? _So_ _,_ segera mandi, lalu ayo makan malam bersama, setelah itu kau bisa istirahat," Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sang suami.

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan semua ini dulu sayang," Ucap Jimin dengan nada manja, merentangkan kedua tangannya memberikan isyarat kepada sang istri untuk membantunya melepaskan pakaian sang suami.

"Ishh, Dasar manja," tangan Yoongi bergerak membuka kancing Jas Jimin lalu melepaskan jas tersebut dari tubuh sang suami. Jimin tersenyum saat melihat kegiatan sang istri yang sibuk melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Oh ya Sayang, bagaimana kursus memasakmu?"

"Berjalan lancar, aku sangat senang saat tahu Jin _Hyung_ lah Guru memasakku, hanya saja, seharusnya kau tak perlu menghambur-hamburkan uangmu Jimin _ie_ , jika Jin _Hyung_ sibuk seharusnya kau cari guru lain saja," terang Yoongi disela kegiatannya membuka ikatan dasi sang suami.

"Aku hanya ingin kau belajar dengan nyaman, Sayang, uang tak masalah bagiku, kau adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupku, kurasa belajar dengan sahabat akan terasa lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan, lagipula aku tak mau saat aku tak ada disisimu, kau berduaan dengan orang lain yang tak kukenal. Aku takut begitu melihat kecantikanmu orang itu akan menculikmu. Tidak-tidak aku tak mau itu terjadi," _Blush_ _-_ wajah Yoongi merah seketika. Entah sudah berapa kali suami bantetnya ini selalu mengeluarkan kalimat sok manis dari mulutnya. Tapi entah mengapa setiap Jimin mengucapkannya, Yoongi selalu saja dibuat merona. "Ishhh, berlebihan," ucap Yoongi mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Nyonya Park malu, hemm?"

"Jimin..."

"Iya, iya aku mandi sayang, Tapi sebelumnya _Kiss_ _e_ _u_ dulu," Ujar Jimin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

 _Cup_

Yoongi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin, dan dengan cepat menariknya kembali. "Sudah kan? Cepat mandi sana?" ujar Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ciuman apa itu? Cepat sekali," Protes Jimin, dan berlagak sok manja, di depan sang istri.

"Sisanya nanti malam," ucap Yoongi enteng.

"Nyonya Park menggodaku, _eoh_? Baiklah aku akan segera mandi lalu makan malam setelahnya kita akan langsung 'Olahraga Malam'," ucap Jimin penuh semangat.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Setelah mandi Jimin terlihat lebih segar, segera ia memakai celena pendek warna hitam dan juga kaos warna hitam yang sudah Yoongi persiapkan diatas tempat tidur mereka. Setelahnya _namja_ bersurai _blonde_ tersebut bergegas berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia tak mau istri tercintanya terlalu lama menunggunya.

"Menu hari ini apa, sayang?" Tanya Jimin sembari menempatkan bokong _sexy_ nya di atas kursi yang berada di samping meja makan.

" _Traditional food_ Jim."

"Wahhh, banyak sekali menu hari ini, kelihatannya enak. _Jya_ _,_ mari kita makan, sayang," Ucap Jimin sembari menerima mangkuk berisi nasi dari sang istri. Jimin mulai memamakan makanannya. Saat lidah Jimin mengecap rasa makanan yang ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya, mata Jimin membola. Ia merasakan rasa masakan yang tak seperti biasanya. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan lezat dilidahnya.

"Sayang, Apa kau memperkerjakan Koki baru didapur?" tanya Jimin disela kegiatan makannya.

"Kenapa Jim, tidak enak ya?" tanya Yoongi kalut.

"Ini benar-benar nikmat dan lezat sayang. Rasanya mirip sekali dengan masakan mendiang ibuku. Apa Koki-nya berasal dari Busan?" Yoongi hanya melongo mendengar ucapan konyol suaminya. Jimin yang melihat istrinya hanya tersenyum diam menatapnya, mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa, Jangan-jangan ini, Kau…..?" Yoongi mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan menggantung sang suami. Mata Jimin melotot tak percaya, ia tahu jika istrinya belajar memasak, tapi ia tak pernah berfikir jika hasilnya akan semenakjubkan ini.

" _Jeoangmalyo_ _,_ Semua masakan lezat ini kau sendiri yang memasak, sayang?"tanya Jimin lagi. Mendengar ucapan sang suami Yoongi menghentikan aktifitas makannya, ucapan kata 'Lezat' yang terucap dari bibir sang suami membuat desiran hangat dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya kerja kerasnya belajar memasak selama ini berbuah manis. Sang suami memuji masakannya. Dan akhirnya ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh semua istri saat sang suami memuji masakan istrinya. Tak terasa butiran halus keluar dari mata indah Yoongi. Mungkin ini terkesan cengeng, tapi sah-sah saja mengingat perjuangan Yoongi, yang mencoba menghilangkan ketidak sempurnaannya dengan susah payah.

Melihat istri cantiknya meneteskan airmata Jimin segera meraih pipi mulus sang istri, mengahpus air mata yang menodai pipi sang istri. "Terimakasih, terimakasih Jimin," Ucap Yoongi disela tangis bahagianya.

"Sayang, bukan kau yang harusnya berterimakasih disini. Aku disini yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu Yoong _ie_ , terimakasih kau telah memberikan cintamu sebesar ini padaku," ucap Jimin sembari memberikan kecupan pada kening sang istri.

" _You know Honey...I saw that you were perfect and i love you, Than i saw you were not perfect and i love you even more_ _,_ _"_ Bibir tebal Jimin mendarat di pucuk hidung sang istri. Ucapan Jimin sungguh membuat Yoongi semakin terisak bahagia, ia merasa sangat dicintai dan dihargai oleh sang suami.

"Jimin.."

"Kau tahu sayang, cintaku semakin bertambah saat melihatmu berusaha menghilangkan ketidak sempurnaanmu demi diriku. Terimakasih sayang. Terimakasih Kau membuatku merasa sangat dicintai. Terimakasih menjadi sempurna untukku, aku mencintaimu, sangat," bibir Jimin kini mendarat di bibir manis sang istri menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan cinta yang membuncah. Menyalurkan semua perasaan bahagia dan cinta yang ia rasakan. Yoongi membalas ciuman sang suami dengan perasaan yang tak kalah bahagia. Ciuman mereka begitu panjang, sampai akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi yang merasa kekurangan oksigen, terpaksa melepaskannya tautan dibibir mereka .

"Aku Juga sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu Jimin _ie_ _,_ " ucap Yoongi sembari mengenggam tangan kiri suaminya. Jimin mengenggam tangan sang istri dengan erat dan memberikan kecupan di punggung tangan sang istri. Jimin dan Yoongi melanjutkan makan malam penuh cinta mereka, dalam sebuah kebahagiaan abadi bersimbolkan kata Cinta. Ya setidaknya kita mengerti jika bukan hanya kesempurnaan yang mengikat kata cinta tapi juga ketidak sempurnaan juga membuat cinta itu lebih bermakna.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali.**

 **Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini.**

 **Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
